A secret fantasy
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Stiles has a secret fantasy, to see Derek dressed as a sexy high school girl. But what he doesn't know is that Derek is aware of that. Explicit slash...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm French and I'm trying to write fan fictions in English. Please correct me if you see any mistakes, my English might not be perfect. And of course, leave a review to tell me what you thought of the fic! Enjoy!

Stiles heard the doorbell ring. He knew who was at the door. He was laying down on his bed wearing only sweatpants, and he got up quickly, walking towards the door. He opened it and saw Derek Hale waiting under the front porch, smiling. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and was carrying a bag, probably full of his stuff to spend the night here.

«Hello, wolf boy,» said Stiles.

«Was that an insult?» asked Derek, not losing his smile.

«Absolutely not»

«Then hello, human boy» he answered, taking Stiles by the waist, drawing their bodies closer.

Sherif Stilinski was working late that night, so Stiles was not nervous about kissing his boyfriend openly in his house. His hands were around Derek's neck, and the kiss was soft and slow. They walked in without breaking the kiss and Derek closed the door with one hand, the other going up over Stiles' chest, feeling his body heating.

«Hey stop!» whispered Stiles in the kiss before breaking it. «We have to eat before that!»

«Hm, we'll eat afterwards, right now I have a surprise for you...» he said, awaking Stiles' curiousness.

«Ooh what kind of surprise?»

«If I tell you, would it still be a surprise?»

«I don't know, but now I'm not hungry anymore...» he said smirking.

«Then go upstairs, wait me on your bed, I won't be long!» said Derek while slapping Stiles' butt.

Stiles laughed loudly, hurried up the stairs, and turned around when he heard Derek shout behind his back:

«Hey! Stiles! You're not going to need that.» he said, pointing at his sweatpants.

Stiles smiled and went to his room, where he stripped naked and sat on his bed. He got a bottle of lube out of the cupboard by his bed, and put it beside him. He waited there for a few minutes, already getting hard with the idea of Derek surprising him with a probably naughty sex game. After a while he called:

«Derek! I'm not gonna stay here hard forever! Come up or I'll come down!»

That was when he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. He turned towards the door, laying on his side and told Derek to come in.

His jaw dropped instantly when he saw him enter the room. He had changed his clothes and with this new outfit, he was making Stiles' secret fantasy come true.

He was wearing long leather boots with high heels, and above it, a pink miniskirt which was probably not fully covering his ass behind him. His white t-shirt had been replaced by a short white shirt knotted around the waste, letting all of his hairy chest show. He had a black wig on, with bangs and one braid on each side of his smirking face.

Stiles didn't know if he had to laugh, but he certainly was very aroused by the sight of Derek Hale dressed like a sexy high school girl. When Derek saw that his boyfriend wasn't ready to say anything, he walked into the room with a sexy walk, and talked:

«Well dirty little human, do you like what you see?» Stiles stayed silent. «Do you like the sexy she wolf in front of you? Is your staff hardening?» he added, biting his lip sexily.

«Yes, yes and yes!» cried Stiles with amazed eyes.

Derek walked to the bed and started to take off his shirt. He unknotted it slowly, moving his hips to an inaudible music, and dropped it on the floor behind him. He faked a shocked facial expression, turned around and bent to pick it up, his skirt now fully revealing his ass.

«Oh my God you're wearing a thong» whispered Stiles, not knowing he could be more hard than he already was.

"Shhh, relax Master, Derek is going to take good care of that stif member.»

He opened his legs and sat on Stiles' belly with one thigh on each side. He then lowered himself to kiss Stiles hardly on the lips. He bit his lips and sucked his tongue, for what seemed to Stiles to be a whole hour. He was moving his hips so that his butt was rubbing against Stiles' penis.

After a while, he got away from his boyfriend's mouth and started kissing his chest. He stopped on a nipple and sucked it eagerly, before going further down to meet his thick cock. He looked Stiles in the eyes one last time before taking the tip in his mouth. Stiles was moaning, feeling every part of Derek's mouth and tongue on his erected member. After some time a hand was added on his penis, and Derek was going faster and faster, now going up and down on the full length. Stiles was living a dream when a small pain took him by surprise.

«Hey, teeth off, wolf! I'm not to eat. At least, not that way.» he said with a heavy breath.

«Sorry Master» he got up to kiss him again. «What does my Master want me to do now?»

«First, take that wig off, it's bothering us, and I wanna see your face fully, 'cause I want to know I'm fucking Derek Hale, and nobody else.» Derek dropped the wig on the sheets, letting his dark messy hair appear. «Now I want you to make me even more hard by taking that skirt off»

«Right away, Master.»

Derek got up on the bedroom floor and turned around to face the bathroom door. He started by touching his butt with both hands, while moving his lips slowly. Then he started to bring the skirt down, letting it hang right under his ass.

His thong was tight, so tight that his hard cock couldn't fit in it and was hanging under the skirt, where Stiles still couldn't see it. He brought a finger to his mouth and started to suck it with his eyes closed, understanding by Stiles' groans that it was exciting him. He arched his back so that his butt cheeks were opening, and brought the finger to his hole.

He touched it and went around it for a while, and then put it in, feeling the little pleasure of imagining that it was Stiles' finger. Minutes after, he took Stiles' lube on the bed and put some in his hand. He rubbed it on his fingers and then added not one but two fingers at a time in his ass. The feeling in him was growing, and Stiles' moans made him moan too. He pushed and pulled his fingers a few times so that his anus could grow accustomed to the feel, and then shoved in a fourth finger, making his boyfriend understand that like usual, he was going to put his whole hand in his butt. He kept on moving his fingers inside him for a long while, but time was suspended for the two boys. When he felt that he was ready, he pulled all of his fingers out and took his skirt off before dropping it beside the bed. He could tell by Stiles' heavy breath and low whispers that he was jerking off to the sight. He pushed his four fingers inside himself again and moved them again a little bit before adding in the thumb. At first he did not feel the difference but then the small pain which he was used to made him scream and made the pleasure grow immensely. The position was not very comfortable, with the legs bent and the arm completely behind him, but he did not care, focusing only on his fist and his partner's loud noises. Precum was dropping from his cock and Stiles' screams were getting louder and louder when suddenly a noise downstairs made them both stop and look at each other in terror.

«Stiles! I'm home!»

It was Sherif Stilinski. He was supposed to not come back at home that night, but plans seemed to have changed. Derek and Stiles didn't move for a short while and then hurried quickly.

«What do we do?» asked Derek in a faint whisper.

«I don't know I don't know I don't know... Inside the bathroom! Quick!»

Derek was shoved in the bathroom wearing only his thong that wasn't covering anything, and his leather high heels boots and tried to slow his breath and stay still. Stiles heard his father come up, and in a panic, he threw himself on the bed and covered himself in his sheets. His father knocked on the door.

«Come in!» he shouted, but then regretted it instantly, remembering that on the floor were a shirt, a skirt and a bottle of lube. Luckily the wig had been covered with him by the sheets.

«You didn't hear me downstairs?» his father asked. And then he noticed the shirt, the skirt and the lube. «Oh my God Stiles you have a girl home... I'm so so sorry! But I hope you used protection!»

«DAD! Please let's not talk about this now, can you go!?»

«Hem.. Yeah of course you are a big boy, you're not in high school anymore, I have to let you become a man...» He then turned to the bathroom, talking to Derek through the door, mistaking him for a girl. «I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, I'm going out, I leave you the house for tonight!»

He said goodbye to his son and hurried out of the door. Once his car was heard getting away, Derek came out of the bathroom. He walked to the bed and laid down next to Stiles.

«Wow your dad is cool actually. I didn't expect that!»

«Trust me, I'm more surprised than you. And that's because he thought you were a girl!» They paused for a while, and Stiles looked at Derek's thong. «You're not hard anymore...»

«Well I was a bit scared half naked with just a door between me and your father. And you, are you still hard?»

Stiles drew back the sheets to reveal his still hard cock. The two men smiled at each other in understanding and quickly, Derek was hard too. He put himself on all four on the bed, arching his back so that his ass was opened to his boyfriend. Stiles got on his knees and put himself behind Derek. He started to spit in his hand and take away the string of Derek's thong when he stopped him.

«Don't you think my hole is prepared enough?» he said, and then Stiles noticed that his hole was gaping open and that lube was still around it.

Stiles then leaded his dick in front of Derek's hole and pushed without warning. Both screamed with pleasure.

«Oh my God Stiles, every time I feel you in me, I tell myself that if when we first met I had known your dick was that fucking thick, I wouldn't have waited 4 years to put it in my ass.»

« I know baby» he said with a smile «but remember that tonight I am your Master you little slut.» He spanked him.

«Oh yes Master, fuck me hard, I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow.»

They both smiled and Stiles began to push himself deep and hard in his boyfriend's hole. Derek screamed instantly, and that only made Stiles go faster. He was grabbing Derek's ass and throwing it hard against his hips, reaching as deep as possible inside of him. Derek was clawing at the sheets and still screaming when he heard Stiles beginning to shout louder than him.

«No, no, no, baby!» Stiles slowed down, not understanding why Derek was stopping him. « I don't want you to come in my ass. I wanna swallow it whole.»

Stiles smirked again and pulled out, his throbbing member almost sore. Derek took his dick in his hand and started jerking him off. That sent a shiver down Stiles' spine, and he told Derek in a hurry:

«Baby, if you wanna swallow, you better put that thing in your mouth, I'm not gonna last forever.»

«Of course Master.» answered Derek while putting his boyfriend's penis in his mouth.

He started to suck slowly, so that Stiles would not cum right now, and then began to take the whole length of his cock in his mouth, now sucking quickly and hungrily. Only a moment after, he heard Stiles give a shout and then felt his hot load fill his mouth. The taste was sweet to Derek, who had grown accustomed to it over time. Stiles' cumshots were always huge, so Derek started swallowing as soon as the semen touched his tongue, not to waste a drop. A few seconds after, Stiles gave his final shout and his final shot inside Derek. He saw his boyfriend licking and swallowing eagerly the hot liquid that was coming out of his cock, and when he was finished, he dropped on the bed. He caught his breath and then went back on his knees, this time to make Derek cum.

He took his long dick in his mouth effortlessly, and sucked all the length of it, rubbing his balls with one hand. He started to add his teeth, knowing that Derek liked that, and took his boyfriend's nipples between his fingers, pressing them lightly. Derek took his head and lowered it on his cock without warning, to the point where Stiles gagged on it, but kept going. Derek was grabbing his boyfriend's hair with both hands, trying to control himself, but when Stiles added more teeth and started biting his member, Derek cried out and emptied himself in Stiles' mouth.

Stiles took the whole load in his mouth, and went to Derek's lips, starting to kiss him. Derek sucked and swallowed all of his own cum, and licked his boyfriend's lips when finished.

They both dropped on the bed and said nothing for a while, waiting to catch their breath. After a while, Stiles turned to his partner.

«Stay for the night.»

«That was the plan all along» declared Derek with a confused look «even more now that we know your father is away.»

«Yeah but I wanted to make sure.»

Derek took Stiles' hand, and Stiles climbed on top of Derek laying face to face on him, laying fully on his body. He felt Derek's soft dick touch his ass behind the fabric of Derek's thong and smiled. Derek still had his leather boots on and they soon went to sleep in this position.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherif Stilinski came home early in the morning and, noticing that there were no car other than Stiles' parked in front of the house, assumed that his son was alone. Derek had come on foot. He entered the house and went upstairs, intending to talk with his son about sex and protection. Of course they told him about that in high school, but he was a concerned father and wanted to make sure that his son was safe. He knocked lightly on his son's door, and came in after hearing a noise, assuming his son was letting him in.

He saw his son lying naked on a man wearing high heels leather boots, cock against cock and froze for a few seconds. He then recognized Derek Hale and blushed with embarrassment. He turned away and closed the door.

«Happily for them I'm a very cool dad...» he said aloud to himself.

He went downstairs trying to erase from his mind the picture of his son naked on top of a grown man and started humming a tune to himself. He looked at the time. 7 am. He started cooking breakfast for three, determined to have a talk with the two boys, in order to properly meet his son's boyfriend.

«Derek Hale... Hm! That's my boy, he always chooses the hot ones.» he thought before hearing the two of them get up upstairs.

He was eager to see their astonished faces when they meet him unwarned.

Derek woke up with Stiles still on top of him. He switched positions gently so that he was on top of his boyfriend. Stiles moaned in his sleep, and Derek felt his hard cock throbbing against his thigh. He fought the urge to suck his boyfriend and quickly got up. He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He had huge dark circles under his eyes and dry cum could be seen in his beard. His hair were messier than the night before and he realized only now that his ass was very sore. He took his leather boots off and put his hanging dick back in his thong. He walked to the bathroom again and kissed Stiles on the forehead. He was moving in his sleep and was slowly waking up. Derek decided that he would cook breakfast for the both of us and went downstairs quietly. Once in the kitchen, he saw that breakfast has already been made.

He found himself there, wearing a thong and with cum on his beard, face to face with the Sherif. He turned pale and started to panic innerly. They both heard noises upstairs, informing them that Stiles was coming up, and when Derek started to turn, intending to run upstairs to hide, he was stopped by the sherif.

«Stop right here and turn around, Hale. I don't give a shit if you're wearing a thong you're not the first half naked man I see in my life. Sit!»

The sherif's tone was firm and hard. Derek didn't dare respond and walked to a chair, then sat on it, waiting for Stiles to come down. After a few minutes the two men heard footsteps coming from the stairs and heard Stiles shout at Derek.

«Babe! Last night was amazing my cock is still sore! But I don't know about you but actually I'm still hard as fu... FUCK DAD!» he cried when he entered the kitchen. Derek was red as a tomato and was not looking at Stiles' father.

«STILES don't you dare turn around! You come over here quick and you SIT. I'm your father I've seen your cock multiple times so you come over and we talk. The three of us.»

Stiles closed his eyes and didn't move for a whole minute, regretting all that had happened that morning. He tried to cover his huge erection with his hands, but failed. Luckily it softened quickly, and he walked to the chair beside Derek and sat, farthest from him as possible. His eyes didn't meet his father's and the two boys were looking at the floor, hoping they would become invisible and run away within the minute. After long minutes the sherif began to talk, and his voice was now nice and calm, but still firm.

«Stiles, I don't care if you're gay. Not that I expected it but Derek's bag full of men's clothes just in front of the front door gave me a certain hint.»

«So you're not mad at me?» asked Stiles.

«Of course I'm mad at you Stiles! If you want to invite someone over you tell me BEFORE. So I don't walk on you two cock against cock in the middle of the night!» They both blushed and looked away. «And I'm mad that you have a man twice your age as a boyfriend and I didn't even know! God, Stiles! He's closer in age with me than you!»

Stiles did the math quickly in his head and realized his father was right. He was twenty one, Derek was thirty six and his father fourth eight years old. The boys finally looked at each other and reddened with embarrassment.

«Don't get me wrong I don't care about the fact that considering his age he actually should be my boyfriend, but how could you not tell me about it!? I'm your father and you know I have nothing against gays and all! I'm a tolerant father! Just remember my reaction with Scott and Liam. I just feel betrayed that you don't trust me enough to tell me that kind of things.»

After a long silence, Stiles understood he was expected to answer.

«Of course I trust you dad but... It's a man! A grown man! A hairy muscled masculine well hung man! How could I tell you about that, how could you not expect your son to have a wife and kids?» He talked more than he would've liked and blushed one more time with shame. But his father acted like he didn't notice the intimate details about Derek's body.

«Well of course I expected you to have a wife and kids when I thought you were straight! Now I don't! It's not my business who you put your cock in! I won't stop to live because you like men Stiles do you hear yourself? You're ridiculous! And being with a man doesn't prevent you from having children you can adopt and stuff but... that's another conversation. My point is, I'm happy for you as long as you're happy.»

«Thank you dad I love you... But I mean it's Derek Hale... You handcuffed him many times I couldn't picture you approving my relationship with him!»

«Oh! So my son likes bad boys, what can I do against that? Nothing!» He now addressed to Derek «But you better not hurt my boy, or else you'll have me to answer to, and werewolf or not, I'll beat the crap out of you! Got it?

«Understood, sir.» answered Derek timidly, still not looking him in the eyes.

«Well I think you suffered enough, you can go and dress upstairs. And clean that beard while you're at it!»

Derek blushed and walked upstairs, grabbing his bag full of his clothes near the front door. The sheriff didn't fail to notice that Derek was walking funny, understanding instantly the reason why. He then turned to his son and smirked.

"I'm proud of you my boy... And you seem to be lucky, have you seen that ass!?» he whispered, pointing at the stairs.

«OH MY GOD DAD STOP!» screamed Stiles. And he ran upstairs, leaving his father to laugh to himself.

He met Derek in his room who was already dressing up. He wore the same pair of jeans as the night before, and he was putting on a light blue tank top and brown boots. His top was tight and hugging his muscles, letting the bottom of his belly show.

«That was embarrassing as fuck...» he said to Stiles.

«Don't tell me about it! He put us uncomfortable on purpose, I'm sure of it. I never heard him talk like that.»

They heard him shout from downstairs «Guys! You better not have plans for the evening! I'm taking you both to dinner! I want to get to know my son in law on a proper dinner and wearing actual clothes!»

And for the hundredth time of the morning, they both blushed and looked away.

«What did I tell you...»

They both dressed and went downstairs again, to eat the breakfast they had forgotten about.


End file.
